Elbert van Doomray
History Childhood Elbert grew up a normal Gnome, with nothing special really happening. Life's not all explosions and drama, people. Hemomancy Training Life Personality In regards to Elbert's personality, not much can be said. He can often be observed being the stereotpyical comical Gnome at his expense, or more comically others. However, those that know him can atest that he is a very cold and serious man underneath his harmless facade of a stereotypical comical Gnome. Alignment Chaotic Neutral. Relationships Factions Embershield Protectorate Elbert is in good standing with the Protectorate, despite most of his oddities being common knowledge there. Lionheart Company Elbert's standing with The Lionheart is... Bad, to say the least. After pulling a memorable escapade, Elbert was permenatly banned from the Company with a small bounty placed on his head. Clergy of the Holy Light The Clergy is, for the most part, indifferent to Elbert, whose various plots and schemes are not yet common knowledge. Those who are in the know despise him and actively attempt to subvert him. The Cult of the Blood Moon As the founder of the Blood Moon, Elbert is one of its most revered figures. Elbertian Loyalists The title really says it all. Elbert is in great standing with his loyalists. Persons Danath Morsin Elbert is in a friendship-hate relationship with Danath. For the act of killing Danath's third wife, Elbert is, for the most part, hated. However, the pair have occasional moments of friendship. Odd? Yes. Does it happen? Yes. A quote from Danath, "Elbert's an asshole. But he's a brilliant tactician." Appearance There'll be a picture here, if someone ever draws one of Elbert. Voice Quotes "Yep. I'm a total and utter asshole. In fact, lets list what else I am. A liar, thief, scumbag, dirtbag, various other nouns in front of bag, jerk, bastard, criminial, masochist, sadist, hypocrit, villain, and a slew of other things I'd rather not mention in our not so pleasent company." - Elbert, in response to to being called an 'Asshole'. Signature Gallery Elbert.jpg|How Elbert visualizes himself. AlucardElbert.jpg|Elbert's custom goggle-sided, orange-tinted glasses. athame.jpg|Elbert's first Athame. SuperMysteriousGuy.jpg|Random edgy-mysterious-man-of-edgy-random-mystery. Also known as Elbert's teacher, Phineas vom Acht. Theme Song Trivia *Elbert's favorite color is red. *Elbert is bisexual. *Elbert, despite being an asshole whom wants to watch the world burn, has professed an interest in helping newly-created organizations grow and become succesful. *Elbert has managed to impersonate being an Army of the Truthful member long enough to pull a memorable "Prank". Namely tricking the leader of a certain "Company" into joining the Truthful - albeit in an unrecognized and saddeningly temporary fashion - and promptly arresting the aforementioned for doing so. *The above may be the reason for Elbert's rather violent barring from the Lionheart Company. *To date, Elbert has arrested the leaders of two organizations which he was a part of. *The above may be why he is often out of a job. *Elbert has publicly admitted to murdering people, desiring to murder more people, and practicing a forbidden magic that would get him arrested in any sane legal system, but as of yet, he has not been arrested nor killed. *The above is no longer true as of the year 626 KC, in which Elbert was arrested by Commander Adorlin Miller. *Elbert currently holds the honor of completing the Second Trial of the Order of the Golden Rose in the fastest time, clocking in at around five minutes to fully decipher the meaning of the Code of the Golden Rose. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Lawyers Category:Blood Mages